


Day in the Life

by Wayward04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Rimming, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward04/pseuds/Wayward04
Summary: Sam and Dean catch a wendigo case. Mostly just brotherly love and lots of sex. ;)





	Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic. I hope you like it! Sorry it's so long, I'll try for shorter ones next. ;)

Dean cracked one eye open. Sunlight streamed through the stained curtains of yet another rundown motel. He looked over to the bed stand at his ringing phone. Before answering it, he reached over to his watch next to his phone with a groan and tilted it slightly to check the time. Seven o’clock in the morning. Not ungodly early but he had been having a really good dream. He groaned again and answered the call.

“Yeah,” he croaked.

“Jeez, Dean, are you still in bed?”

It was Bobby. Dean chuckled.

“It’s, like, seven,” he answered, “What time do you wake up normally?”

Bobby grunted. “Look, I have a case for you boys. I’d go myself but I’ve been working the phones since five. I’ve done all the research already so it’ll pretty much be a milk run. It’s a wendigo not far from me so why don’t you run by here first and I’ll brief ya?”

“Yeah, sounds good. See you in a bit.”

Dean hung up and tossed his phone back on the bed stand. He rolled over with a grunt and flung his arm over the still sleeping form next to him.

“Who was that?” Sam mumbled groggily.

“Bobby,” Dean answered, “He has a case for us. Wendigo in South Dakota. He wants us to stop by his place on our way to go over stuff.” While he was talking Dean started kissing the back of Sam’s neck and with his free hand started running his fingers down Sam’s back toward the waistband of his underwear.

Sam yawned in acknowledgment. Dean slipped his fingers under Sam’s boxer briefs and cupped his brother’s perfect ass cheek. He then moved his fingers into the crack to his hole. Dean circled his fingers around Sam’s opening then tried pushing in. Sam grunted and jerked his hips, trying to buck his brother away from him.

“You’re dry,” he exclaimed, “Get away!”

Dean laughed and rolled over his little brother, moving Sam onto his back and putting one knee on either side of his body. Dean lay on top of the younger man and gave him a quick peck on his lips before moving to nip and kiss at his stubbled jaw. He started moving lower, leaving licks and kisses down Sam’s throat. His little brother moaned appreciatively. While Dean was kissing Sam his hands were moving over the younger man’s chest, belly, and sides.

“That feels really good,” Sam moaned, now fully awake, eyes still closed, “I love your mouth and hands on me.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah?” he asked softly, “How does this feel?”

He started trailing kisses down Sam’s chest and belly, stopping at waistband of his brother’s underwear. Dean grasped Sam’s boxer briefs and pulled them over his hips and ass and down his legs before throwing them somewhere off the bed. The older Winchester gave the younger a sexy smirk and licked his lips at the sight of Sam’s already half hard cock. Dean took it in his hand and licked a stripe up its length. Sam moaned low in his throat. Dean licked at the slit of his baby brother’s cock then took the head in his mouth. Sam put his hands on Dean’s head and grabbed at his hair. His breath was coming faster and his moans were becoming much less manly sounding. Dean moved his mouth to take Sam’s now fully erect cock to the back of his throat, choking for a second before adjusting. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked then started bobbing his head slowly up and down. Sam moaned low and gave high-pitched whimpers in turn and started thrusting his hips slightly. Dean ran his tongue along the sensitive underside before pulling off with a wet pop. He put his hands on Sam’s hips and gently motioned for him to roll over, then helped prop him up so that his younger brother was on his knees and elbows. Dean looked at the long expanse of Sam’s back and ran his hands down his spine leaving licks, small bites, and kisses in their wake.

“Damn, Sammy,” Dean moaned appreciatively, “you are fucking beautiful. Always so perfect for me.”

Sam hummed softly from his older brother’s praise. On a day-to-day basis affection, verbal or physical, giving or accepting, was rare for Dean with the sole exception being when they were alone or being intimate. So anytime Dean showed love outwardly Sam lapped it up.

Dean grasped Sam’s ass, one hand on each cheek, and spread them apart, looking at his brother’s perfect hole. He took one hand and ran his thumb from the top of Sam’s crack down to his taint, giving extra attention to his pink opening.

Sam whined softly. “Ah, De, need you.”

Dean grinned at the nickname. It never ceased to make his heart flutter and ache with love. Before they had started becoming intimate, Sam hadn’t used that name for his big brother since he had been four. It only passed his lips when they were together like this.

“I got you, baby boy,” Dean crooned.

He lowered his face in between the cheeks of Sam’s ass and licked along the same route his thumb had gone a moment before. Sam jumped.

“Fuck!” he cried, “De!”

Dean continued licking and sucking Sam’s hole, running his tongue in circles and up down his crack. He then speared his tongue and stuck it in his baby brother’s hole as far as it would go, in and out, while Sam made low groans and high-pitched whines and whimpers. Sam began panting heavily.

“Please, De,” he begged, “I need you inside me!”

Dean pulled away, smiling, and placed a kiss on the base of Sam’s spine.

“So impatient,” he teased. He pulled out a drawer on the bed stand and pulled out a small bottle of lube he had put there the night before.

Dean flipped open the lid with a click and poured a generous amount of lube on two fingers. He circled Sam’s opening with the now slick digits before applying gentle pressure and pushing inside. Sam let out a low moan as his big brother’s fingers filled and stretched him. Dean slowly pushed them in, inch by inch, until they were buried to the third knuckle. He then started moving his fingers in and out, scissoring the digits to ready his baby brother to take his cock. Sam, losing all coherent thought and unable to focus on anything except his brother’s fingers, moaned and whimpered like a whore. When the Dean touched the bundle of nerves at the younger man’s core, Sam jumped and let out a loud curse. The older man chuckled.

“That feel good, baby?”Dean purred, running the fingers of his free hand through his brother’s hair and down his back, “You like big brother getting you ready to take his huge dick? I love listening to all the sounds you make. You’re such a slut for big brother’s cock, aren’t you?”

Sam just moaned in response. Dean smiled. There was a sheen of sweat over the younger man’s back and the older just stared in awe. No matter how many times they had sex, no matter how many years they had been together like this, Dean could still barely believe that his Sammy, who willingly offered up his body to him every day had chosen him and belonged to him. He was still just as enthralled and enamored as he was the first time they were together nearly a decade and a half ago.

When Dean could feel Sam’s inner muscles loosening, he squeezed out more lube and added a third finger. His baby brother’s moans and begging rose in volume a notch. Dean reached underneath Sam’s body and grasped his weeping cock.

“Uh, no, De,” Sam gasped, “I won’t last for shit if you do that.”

Dean chuckled and removed his fingers from his brother’s hole. Sam whined in protest at the loss but the fingers were quickly replaced by the feeling of Dean’s now slicked up cocked rubbing gently at his entrance. The older man pushed slowly past the younger’s rim and started thrusting a little bit at a time. Sam moaned wantonly at the intrusion, an initial combination of stretching pain and pleasure.

As Dean bottomed out, his body flush against his brother’s, both men took a moment to steady their breathing and allow for the younger to adjust to the older’s size. Dean brushed some of Sam’s hair behind his ear and licked and kissed at the shell of it.

“So beautiful and perfect,” Dean whispered in his baby brother’s ear, “You’re so tight. I just can’t ever get enough of you, baby boy”

Sam moaned and felt his throat close up slightly with unshed tears. He loved Dean so much he could barely stand it.

After another minute, Sam experimentally moved his hips forward a bit which Dean took as his cue to start moving his cock in and out of his brother slowly. Both men moaned in pleasure at the drag of Dean’s dick against the walls of Sam’s channel.

 As the feelings in Dean’s groin built toward his impending orgasm, his hips starting pumping faster and harder so that soon the only sounds in the room were the obscene slapping of flesh against flesh, the rough pants from the older Winchester, and the continuous moans of the younger. Dean angled his body so that his dick hit Sam’s sweet spot with every thrust and lay over his brother’s back, one hand braced on the bed, the other snaking under Sam’s body to start pumping his cock.

“Ah, De, I’m close,” Sam choked out.

Without warning, Dean pulled out and flipped his little brother onto his back. He sank again into Sam’s ass just as quickly and brought his mouth to the younger man’s in a bruising kiss. When he broke away Dean grinned at Sam’s slightly shell-shocked expression.

“I want to see your face when you come,” he said in way of explanation. Sam smiled sweetly.

Dean placed a quick peck on his brother’s lips, motioned for Sam to wrap his legs around his waist, and started thrusting in and out again. He closed his eyes a moment, relishing the feel of his baby brother’s tight heat around his dick before placing one hand on the bed next to Sam’s face, wrapped the other around the younger man’s cock and started jerking it, and placed his face close to Sam’s so that they were sharing one another’s breath. Both men were breathing hard as they worked to reach their climaxes.

“Come on, baby boy,” Dean panted, “Give it to me, Sammy!”

 Sam grunted and moaned and whined and finally shut his eyes tightly. He shouted a garbled version of Dean’s name as he shot thick white ropes across both of their chests and his big brother’s hand. Dean could feel Sam’s muscles contracting around his dick, and it forced his orgasm from his body. He put his forehead against his brother’s and clamped his eyes shut, his thrusts now jerky and erratic, but kept thrusting in and out of Sam’s body and jerking his little brother’s cock, working both of them through their releases.

When they were both spent, Dean collapsed on top of Sam, his little brother’s breath expelled in a loud puff. They just lay there for a few minutes, exchanging tender kisses and touches while their breathing and their heart rates returned to normal.

Finally, Dean pulled out of Sam’s body. He looked at the mess his little brother had made, gave him a wicked grin and licked it all off his hand and Sam’s chest. The younger man gave a little laugh, but overall was so fucked out that he could barely open his eyes. Dean smiled at Sam tenderly. His little brother was always half unconscious after sex. He walked to the shitty motel’s equally rundown bathroom to grab a towel and moved back to the bed to clean them both up.

“All right, Samantha,” Dean chuckled, “I know I’m a fucking amazing lover but we gotta get up and drive to Bobby’s.”

Sam groaned and flipped his brother off before rolling out bed and walking to the bathroom to grab a shower.

“Don’t follow me,” Sam yelled over the running water, “You can’t resist fucking me when we’re in the shower together and my ‘fucking amazing lover’ said we need to get going already!”

Dean barked out a laugh and instead of getting in the shower like both he and Sam knew he wanted to, got dressed and started packing up their shit.

 

Within thirty minutes, Sam and Dean had piled into the Impala and were on the way to Bobby’s scrap yard in South Dakota. They had just wrapped up a werewolf case in west Kansas, so even though they had gotten on the road early, it was going to take most of the day to get to Bobby’s.

It was early evening when they finally drove through the gates of Singer Auto Salvage. Sam and Dean climbed out of the car, the younger groaning as he unfolded his long limbs from the passenger seat. It didn’t matter that he’d probably spent a full half of his life in the Impala, he’d never fully get used to all day road trips. Dean, on the other hand, could probably be one of those guys that literally lived out of their car.

“Aw, you sore, Princess?” Dean said with mock sympathy.

“Shut up,” Sam responded with an equal air of maturity. He shoved at Dean and smirked. “You should be nicer to your older, taller brother. Oh, wait! __You’re__  the older brother! Why’re you so short?”

“Fuck off,” Dean growled and pushed Sam back.

Bobby chose that moment to walk out the front door.

“Knock it off, you idjits,” Bobby called out, but he couldn’t keep a fond smile off of his face. Sam and Dean may not be his actual sons but he loved them as if they were. “Get inside. I made dinner. We can go over the case while we eat.” And with that, he went back inside.

“Jerk,” Sam threw one more insult over his shoulder as he followed Bobby into the house.

“Bitch!” Dean called back.

The three men discussed the case over pork roast and potatoes. It turned out the wendigo had taken up residence in Newton Hills State Park, only about an hour from Bobby’s place outside of Sioux Falls. The monster hadn’t killed anyone yet. It had attacked a group of campers a few days before, but they had escaped. They reported the incident to the ranger office who promptly closed down the park until the issue was resolved. Of course, no one knew it was a wendigo. They assumed it was a bear or something similar.

“Since there’s no immediate danger,” Bobby declared, “You may as well stay the night and start out first thing in the morning. I got your old room upstairs ready for you boys.”

So after a couple hours watching TV and drinking beer, Sam and Dean made their way upstairs, leaving Bobby to move on to harder alcohol. They were never sure how much their surrogate father actually slept.

As soon as Dean shut the door behind them, he flipped the lock and grinned mischievously at his younger brother.

“Dude, no,” Sam stated firmly, “We’re at Bobby’s and he’s downstairs still awake!”

Dean scoffed. “Eh, he’ll be out cold in no time. Don’t you remember all the times we did it when Dad was passed out in the next bed?” The older man waggled his eyebrows as he stalked closer to the younger.

Sam flushed. Ever since they had become more than brothers, as long as they were in the same vicinity and one of them wasn’t possessed or something similar they typically had sex at least twice a day. The most opportune times were first thing in the morning (can’t let morning wood go to waste) and as they were turning in at night. Not to mention shower sex, Impala sex, back alley sex…

Dean reached his brother and gently pushed him against the wall of the bedroom. He put one hand on either side of Sam’s face and rubbed his nose playfully against the younger man’s. Even before their feelings for each other had evolved from the love of two brothers to the convoluted thing they had now, Dean was Dean and Dean pretty much got what Dean wanted, and Sam was too gone for him to argue too much about it. The older man leaned forward slowly, and sensing that he had won, pressed his lips to the younger’s in a sweet kiss. Sam moaned and completely melted again his brother. Dean pulled away.

“Hey,” he whispered jokingly, “just keep the fuck down, will ya?”

Sam choked back a laugh and it came out as a snort. Dean covered his brother’s mouth and pressed his own lips together until they got hold of themselves.

When they had regained their composure, Dean kissed Sam again, moving one hand to cup his brother’s face and the other to grasp his ass to bring their increasing erections together. Sam panted into his brother’s mouth as he pushed his tongue past Dean’s lips and ran his tongue along his brother’s. He tasted of beer and something that was just Dean. The kiss quickly became more urgent as their combined needs grew, and both men started clumsily opening the buttons of each other’s shirts. Dean pulled away again to yank off his shirts and helped Sam with his. Sam grabbed onto his brother’s arms and rested his forehead against the older man’s as Dean unbuckled the younger’s belt and made quick work of the button and fly. Together, they removed Sam’s pants and underwear, Dean’s following and adding to the pile of hastily taken off clothing.

They began kissing again, their tongues tangling together. Without warning, Dean ran his hands down the cheeks of Sam’s ass then grasped his thighs and lifted his brother against his body. He grunted under the taller man’s weight but didn’t break the kiss. He turned around slowly and blindly walked them toward one of the two beds in the room by memory. The veins in Dean’s forearms bulged and his muscles trembled but he continued to support his little brother’s weight against his hips. Ever so slowly, he lowered Sam onto the bed. The younger man positioned himself onto one of the pillows and stared adoringly into his big brother’s eyes.

“Fuck, I love when you do that,” Sam breathed.

Dean grinned and pressed his lips to his brother’s. They kissed for another minute or so, their hands running over the other’s body. Then Dean pulled away and stuck two fingers in his mouth. When he was satisfied they were wet enough, he moved his hand to his brother’s ass and circled Sam’s entrance. His little brother closed his eyes and moaned quietly through his nose. Dean put pressure on the tight ring of muscle and pushed inside gently. As his fingers entered his brother’s body little by little Dean kept his eyes on Sam’s face and pressed kisses on his forehead, eyelids, and cheeks.

“There’s my good boy,” Dean whispered, “Always so good for me.”

When he had pressed in to the third knuckle he began slowly moving his fingers in and out of his little brother’s tight heat. Normally a very patient lover, tonight he wanted to open Sam up as quickly as possible just in case Bobby did decide to come upstairs and sleep in his own room. As soon as Dean felt Sam’s muscles loosening he leaned down and spit on his third finger and added it with the other two. This whole time his little brother’s eyes were screwed shut, his fingers grasping the sheets underneath him, and his breath was coming out in short bursts. Sam was typically very vocal in bed except when they weren’t completely alone and Dean always missed hearing his baby brother’s sounds of pleasure when they had to keep quiet. When Dean was satisfied that Sam was opened enough that he wouldn’t hurt him, he removed his fingers from his brother’s body. Dean grasped Sam’s legs, hooked them over his shoulders, and spit on his hand. He slicked up his cock as best he could (he had no idea why he had never grabbed the lube) and lined it up with Sam’s entrance.

“You ready for me, baby?” Dean whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his brother’s lips. Sam smiled and nodded.

With that, Dean pressed into Sam’s tight channel. Both men bit back moans as the older man thrusted slowly into the younger’s body. When Dean was buried to the hilt, he pulled back almost to the point of pulling out then slammed back into his brother’s body.

“Shit!” Sam croaked, “How do you expect me to be quiet if you’re going to fuck me like that?”

Dean chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss his little brother, almost bending him in half. He then starting pounding into Sam, setting a punishing pace, licking into his brother’s mouth and swallowing Sam’s moans. Dean snaked a hand between their now sweat covered bodies to take a hold of his baby brother’s dick. He started jerking his hand up and down at the same rate as his hips.

“Ah, De,” Sam whimpered, “I’m not going to last long.”

“I’m right there with ya, baby boy,” Dean responded, “Let go when you need to.”

The older man changed his angle a bit so that he hit the younger’s prostate with every thrust. Sam pressed his lips together, clamped his eyes shut, and pushed out rough breaths through his nose. Dean pushed back a little so that he could watch as his little brother fell apart underneath him. It wasn’t too much longer before Sam’s entire body tightened up, he grabbed his brother’s hips tightly and made a sound halfway between a grunt and a whine through his nose. Sam’s dick shot all over his chest and neck.

As his little brother’s channel clamped around his cock Dean’s orgasm nearly knocked the breath out of him.

“Oh, shit!” he choked out.

Dean’s thrusts became more jerky but he worked them both through their releases. When they were spent, the older man gently removed Sam’s legs from his shoulders and collapsed onto the younger’s chest, squishing the sticky mess between them. Dean kissed his baby brother’s neck.

“I love you, Sammy,” Dean whispered, “so beautiful.”

Sam smiled. “Love you, De,” he mumbled.

Dean kissed Sam’s neck again then scrambled over to the foot of the bed to grab something to clean them up with. He settled for a shirt. After he was done, he rolled onto his side and pulled his little brother into his arms.

“Dude,” Sam groaned, “we’re out of clean clothes! That was my shirt. I don’t want to wear an ass and cum shirt tomorrow.”

Dean grinned. “Come on, Sammy. I’d wear your ass all over me any day.”

“Ew.” was all his little brother said in response.

“Go without an undershirt in the morning and we’ll use Bobby’s washer and dryer tomorrow. Now get some rest.”

Sam grunted petulantly and poked his brother in the side before burrowing his face in between Dean’s chin and shoulder. The older man smiled softly and kissed the top of Sam’s head. They’d slept like this for as long as he could remember. Dean still had a smile on his face when sleep took him.

 

Dean moaned, halfway between wakefulness and being in the middle of an amazing dream that Sam was sucking him off. With a jerk he cracked one eye open and flung the covers off of himself to see his little brother was indeed crouched in between his legs, Sam’s pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock. Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He pinched his lips together to keep from moaning too loudly and grabbed handfuls of the younger man’s long hair. Sam’s head bobbed up and down over his brother’s shaft, taking it to the back of his throat.

“Fuck, fuck,” Dean choked out, “Ah, Sammy, so good, baby boy.”

Sam pulled off for a moment to lick at his older brother’s slit, tasting the precum that was leaking from the head. He took Dean’s cock back into his mouth and sucked hard, making his brother curse again brokenly. After another couple of minutes, Sam felt Dean’s dick twitch and his hot seed filled his mouth. The younger man swallowed it all eagerly then pulled off his brother’s cock with a pop. Sam looked up at Dean and grinned at the older man’s wrecked expression. Dean crooked his arm and covered his eyes.

“Shit, Sammy,” he groaned, “What a wake up call!”

Dean pulled Sam upward and kissed him, claiming his little brother’s mouth with his tongue and moaned at the taste of himself.

When the older man had recovered, he quickly returned the favor. Dean actually decided to fish out their bottle of lube out of his duffle and added two slicked fingers in Sam’s ass as good measure.

Even though neither man would have said no to catching a few more z’s after those spectacular blow jobs, they got dressed and made their way downstairs. Bobby was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper in the kitchen when Sam and Dean entered it. The older hunter grunted a good morning before looking up from his article. The younger men must have looked flushed or freshly fucked because Bobby glared at them before turning his attention back to the newspaper.

Sam and Dean always had a suspicion that Bobby knew they we more than brothers, but in true hunter fashion, no one ever discussed it. The younger men figured that as long as they kept it clean in front of their surrogate father, Bobby would choose to ignore their unconventional relationship.

The brothers wolfed down a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and coffee, and after doing their laundry were on their way to Newton Hills.

After the short drive to Newton Hills State Park Sam and Dean stopped at a bathroom in the park and quickly changed into some uniforms that they had stashed in their trunk. They drove to the ranger station and asked for the head ranger.

“Are you Ranger Milton?” Dean asked as the brothers flashed their badges. The middle aged man affirmed his identity. “We’re from Wildlife Animal Control. My name is Floyd and this is my associate Halen. We understand you have a large animal problem?”

“Yes, I’m glad you fellas are here. We’ve closed down the park so we haven’t had any further incidents but we sure are looking forward to being able to reopen.”

“Can you tell us where the campers encountered the creature?” Sam inquired.

Ranger Milton pulled out a park map and marked on it in red Sharpie. “Yeah right here along the Woodland Trail.”

Dean took the map, folded it up, and put it in his pocket.

“Thank you for your time, sir,” he said, nodding, “We’ll let you know when the situation is handled.”

Sam and Dean left the rangers office and started to walk back to the car.

“Since the legends say that in the 1800’s there were robbers and horse thieves all in this area,” Sam stated, “and they used caves and stuff to hide their gold and other loot, it should be pretty easy to find the wendigo’s lair.”

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, awesome.”

They drove up to the area the ranger had indicated on their map. Newton Hills was called a “dark forest” so along with their flare guns to actually kill the monster they brought flashlights to be able to see in the shadows.

“Bobby also said that there were Native Americans out here, too, between 300 B.C. and 900 A.D. and since wendigos come from native lore, this thing may have been here for centuries and no one knew it!” Sam continued excitedly. “He said there was no written record of it waking up every few years and hunting for food but maybe people just assumed that hikers and campers get lost or whatever in the forest.”

“Yeah, I was there, too, genius,” Dean said grumpily, shining his flashlight between the trees, “Can you be any more of a nerd right now? I fucking hate nature so let’s just gank this son of a bitch so we can get the hell back to civilization, okay?”

Sam chuckled. “Okay, Dean, whatever you say.”

Unfortunately, the park was huge and just because the campers had seen the wendigo along the Woodland Trail it didn’t mean its lair was around there. Also, the trees were so thick that they had to take extra time and make sure they didn’t miss any caves or anything in the dark. Six hours later, Sam and Dean were hungry, dirty, and exhausted, with no idea where the monster’s lair was.

Dean collapsed on a fallen log and buried his face in hands, scraping his fingertips over his scalp. He groaned loudly.

“Let’s take a break, man,” he moaned, “I can’t take one more step and my stomach’s about to eat itself. Do we have food in the car?”

Sam sat down heavily next to his brother, angling his body so his back was leaning against Dean’s shoulder.

“I think so,” Sam answered with a huff, “I hate it say it, dude, but it’s going to be dark soon and we may just have to set up camp and use ourselves as bait. Doesn’t seem like we’re going to be able to find the wendigo’s den anytime soon.”

“Man, I fucking hate camping!”

Nonetheless, the two men made their way back to the Impala and unloaded their camping gear from the trunk. They put their small tent together and set up a couple lawn chairs nearby to eat a makeshift meal of Doritos and beer. Not wanting to start a fire for fear of scaring away the wendigo, Sam and Dean sat there talking about nothing and staring off into the increasing darkness.

Still exhausted from their earlier searching through the forest, the two men turned in early. Dean zipped together their sleeping bags and he and Sam climbed inside them, using their duffles as pillows.

After they were settled, they just lay there for a while, listening to the sounds around them. Sam started absentmindedly playing with the bottom edge of Dean’s black t-shirt then scooted closer to his brother and slipped his hand underneath it to run his fingers over the older man’s belly. Dean grunted impatiently and rolled away from him.

“Not right now, Sam,” he grumbled.

Sam laughed and spooned his brother, wrapping an arm around around Dean’s middle.

“What? You, saying no to sex?”

Dean closed his eyes resolutely. “I’m fucking exhausted, I’m about to puke from too much nature, and there’s a monster on the loose! How can I protect you with my dick shoved up your ass?”

“Your romantic attitude overwhelms me. Besides, I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

Sam tiptoed his fingers downward to trace the outline of Dean’s cock over his boxer briefs. His older brother growled.

“Sam,” Dean said sternly, “quit it, I’m serious!”

The younger man ignored him. Sam continued palming his brother’s cock and rubbed his own increasing erection against Dean’s ass. The older man almost never bottomed for him, so Sam knew it would just add to his brother’s annoyance. Suddenly, Dean grunted loudly and rolled over, straddling his little brother and getting in his face. Sam startled then laughed a little in triumph.

“I thought you were tired,” he crowed.

“It turns around being angry at pain in the ass baby brothers gives a person energy.”

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam hard. He pushed his tongue into his brother’s mouth and took one hand to thread his fingers in Sam’s hair. Dean broke the kiss and pulled on the younger man’s hair, bending Sam’s head back and exposing his throat. The older man began to leave kisses, licks, and tiny bites along Sam’s jaw and down his neck. His little brother moaned and licked his lips. Sam stuck his hands under Dean’s shirt and ran his fingers up and down his brother’s back.

Dean pulled away again. “You. Naked. Now.”

Sam’s dick hardened at the tone of his older brother’s voice and he moaned, quickly undoing the zipper of the joined sleeping bags. With trembling fingers he hurriedly pulled off his t-shirt and boxer briefs, throwing them to the corner of the tent. Dean grasped his little brother’s face with both hands and kissed him again. He licked into his brother’s mouth, wanting to taste and own every inch. Dean moved his hands to Sam’s shoulders and down his back, finally grabbing his ass and spreading the cheeks slightly. With one hand he moved in between the crack and circled his little brother’s entrance. Dean broke the kiss again and just stared for a moment at Sam’s face. His baby brother’s face was flushed, his lips red and swollen. His breathing came out in rough pants and the pupils of his eyes  were blown wide with lust. Dean smirked. He unzipped his duffle and pulled out the bottle of lube. The older man pressed a quick kiss to the younger’s lips.

“You ride me,” Dean said, “I’ll slick myself up but no prep. You deserve a little pain.” He winked.

Sam moaned. Why was this so hot? Oh, yeah. It was Dean. Sam was so gone for him that he would do anything his big brother wanted and everything was incredibly sexy. Dean lay back on the sleeping bags, pulled down his underwear just enough to release his hard cock, and snapped open the lube. He poured a generous amount on his hand and slicked up his fully erect cock, jerking it lazily. Sam licked his lips.

“You want this, baby boy?” Dean crooned.

The younger man nodded eagerly and scrambled onto the older’s lap. Sam lifted himself up and rested his arms behind him on Dean’s thighs. He lined up his big brother’s cock with his opening and slowly started impaling himself on the hard shaft. Sam’s eyes screwed shut and he clenched his teeth, groaning loudly at the burning and stretching, pleasure-pain sensation. Since he’d had no prep the younger man felt every millimeter of the older’s cock entering his body. When Sam had Dean’s dick buried to the hilt, he collapsed forward and grabbed his brother’s shoulders, his sweaty forehead against Dean’s. Sam took a moment to adjust to the intrusion and worked to steady his breathing.

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean asked with a chuckle.

“Fuck you,” Sam gasped, “Like you care.”

His big brother laughed and kissed him. “Come on, you know you’re having fun.”

Sam kissed Dean back hard. Of course he was. He loved every kind of sex with the older man. He just didn’t feel like admitting that to Dean right now.

After a minute, Sam raised up and placed his hands behind him again. He pulled upward until only the head of Dean’s cock was still inside him. He then started moving down and back up slowly, all earlier pain forgotten. Sam shook his hair out of his face and moaned with pleasure.

“So beautiful, baby,” Dean rasped.

The older man gripped the younger’s hips and began moving him up and down, thrusting his own hips in and out, faster and faster. The two brothers moved in tandem, chasing their impending orgasms. The moon shone into their tent, the only sounds in the night being Sam’s and Dean’s moans and whispered words of love.

“Oh, fuck,” Sam grunted, “Gonna come!”

“I got ya, baby boy,” Dean responded, “Give it to me.”

The older man started jerking the younger’s cock, and Sam moved his hands to his brother’s shoulders before bending double and coming hard. He shouted Dean’s name and shot thick white ropes all over his brother’s chest and neck. As Dean felt his little brother’s channel clenching around his cock, he gritted his teeth and began thrusting as fast as he could until his own release overtook him. Sam moaned with the feeling of his brother’s warm cum filling him up. When they had both finished, the younger man collapsed on his side next to the older on their sleeping bag. Sam kissed Dean’s cheek and wrapped an arm around him. Dean put his forearm on his forehead and both brothers lay there panting, coming down from their climaxes.

A few minutes later they heard the sound of branches snapping and something large moving through the woods. Dean sat up with a start.

“Shit!” he whispered harshly.

Both men clambered up and quickly got dressed. They grabbed their flare guns and flashlights, keeping them turned off as they listened to the monster getting closer to their camp. Dean reached forward and slowly unzipped the tent flap, making sure to make no noise over the sound of the wendigo crashing through the underbrush.

“Remember to be on your guard,” Dean admonished, “Wendigos are stronger at night.”

Sam grunted petulantly at the unnecessary reminder but fell in behind his older brother when Dean crept out into the night.

The monster growled loudly when it saw the two hunters. They flipped on their flashlights so as to see better and the wendigo roared, trying to shield its eyes and flailing its arms wildly. One of the monster’s arms caught Sam across the chest and he went flying and hit a tree with a loud crash.

“Sammy!” Dean cried.

“I’m okay,” the younger man called back weakly. He bent over and rubbed his chest.

“Okay, Sam, I’ll keep this thing busy, you shoot it!”

Dean lunged at the wendigo’s shins, trying to throw it off balance but it caught him in midair and threw him backward. Sam immediately went for his flare gun to fire at the creature before he realized it had also gone flying when he hit the tree. He scrambled to the ground, running his hands wildly through dead leaves and other things that made up the forest floor, trying to find his missing gun. Sam had also lost his flashlight and the light from the moon didn’t do much to help him in his search. He tried to stay calm, fighting to block out the sounds of the struggle, the roars of the wendigo, and Dean’s grunts of pain.

Finally, Sam found the flare gun and grasped it with both hands. He ran up to face the monster, whose focus was thankfully elsewhere as he lifted Dean by the throat and lifted him in the air. The older man clawed at the wendigo’s much larger hands to no avail.

“Hey!” Sam yelled.

The monster looked his way, seemingly confused, and Sam took the momentary surprise to pull the trigger on his flare gun. He had aimed for its heart and the flare hit its mark. The wendigo let out a pained cry and dropped Dean. The older man fell to the ground with a thud and lay there, not moving. The monster was quickly being engulfed in flames and with a shrill scream, was soon nothing more than burning embers. Sam quickly ran to his brother.

“Dean!” he cried, shaking his brother’s still form, “Dean, wake up!”

The older man’s eyes popped open and his breath came out in a painful gasp. He started wheezing and choking, and Sam nearly cried in relief. He crushed his brother in his arms.

“Sammy, Sam,” Dean choked out, “I’m okay. Let me catch my breath, yeah?”

The younger man released him and grasped the older around the waist, pulling him to his feet.

“Whaddya say we pack up and get the fuck out of here?” Dean said, “Nature, it’ll kill ya.”

Sam laughed and clapped his brother on the back. “Yeah,” he answered, “Let’s go.”

And with that, the two hunters walked arm and arm back to their camp.

 

   

 

 

 

 


End file.
